The Path Forward
by tmtcltb
Summary: Danny and Kara Green have a conversation with Kat Nolan after the loss of her father. Set after episode 13 of season 3.


_A/N – this story was inspired by the ladies of the Hangout, especially Tea-Induced Scribbles. You are all fabulous!_

x

x

x

"Kat?"

Kara knocked softly on the door before swinging it open – only to find the teenager in exactly the same position she was in when Kara left the cabin thirty minutes earlier, lying on the bunk with her head buried in a pillow. Exchanging a concerned glance with Danny, Kara perched on the bed next to Kat, running her hand over the girl's tangled curls.

"We brought you some food," Danny commented, setting the overflowing tray down on the side table. "Mashed potatoes and fried macaroni and cheese, your favorite. Oh, and Bacon said to save room. He's making raspberry macaroons right now."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry," Kat replied without lifting her head. Although her voice was garbled from the pillow, at least she was no longer crying. "Is Captain Chandler coming?"

Danny and Kara exchanged another glance, Kara's heart breaking for this young, vulnerable girl waiting futility for the man her father had died protecting; a man too broken by his own grief to understand how much Kat needed him right now. How much she needed to know that Tex's death had meaning, how much she needed to know that he had not died in vain, how much she needed to know that he would not be forgotten.

"No, sweetheart, he's not," Kara replied, feeling the tension in Kat's back as she continued to stroke her hair.

"He's probably with Ashley and Sam," Kat said after a moment. "Sam's still pretty little. I bet he was really scared. Seeing their grandfather killed and then being kidnapped."

"He was," Kara confirmed. "He and Ashley both were."

Kat sat up at last, her face pale from hours of crying, hair tangled and sticking straight up in spots. "What's going to happen to me? I mean, it doesn't seem safe to go back to Texarkana."

"That's up to you," Danny replied, kneeling down so he was on eye level with Kat. "Did your Dad ever tell you about Lomas Point, Louisiana?"

The briefest smile lit up Kat's face. "Was that where he got shot in the ass? Because he complained about that a _lot_."

Danny chuckled. "Right after. The Immunes got ahold of some warheads and were trying to sink the Nathan James. Captain Slattery, Tex and I ambushed them. I took a bullet straight to the chest. My vest caught it but I was down for the count in the middle of the fight. Your dad saved my life. Saved everyone on the ship really."

"Dad saved a lot of lives. He was a hero," Kat responded, but the words were dull, mechanical, spoken more out of habit than acceptance.

"Anyway, it got me thinking about what would happen if I died. Who would look after Frankie," Danny continued.

"Kara, of course," Kat countered with such derision that Kara barely stopped herself from laughing.

Danny bit down on his lip and Kara knew that he was fighting the same fight. "Your dad thought it was a pretty silly things to be worried about too. He pointed out that Frankie had more godparents than most royals. So the problem wasn't who would look after Frankie, but who wouldn't."

That got a giggle from Kat. "Dad was right. Did you see how Miller and Nishioka fought about who would get to hold Frankie first last night?"

"And the same thing is true for you," Danny finished, leaning forward to set a hand on Kat's knee. "We might not have held you as a baby or known you as a little girl, but we love you just as much as your dad loved Frankie. Kara and I would be honored if you would come to live with us. And if that doesn't suit your fancy, you have your pick. Captain Slattery, Commander Garnett, Master Chief Jeter, Alisha, Carlton, Wolf – Miller and Diaz even offered you the spare room at their place."

Kara reached over to squeeze Kat's hand, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice the name conspicuously absent from the list. "You don't have to decide right now. Think about it."

As Danny moved to stand, having said what he came here to say, Kat tightened her hold on Kara's hand. "What if you and Danny die too? What happens to us then? Me and Frankie."

"You stay with my mom," Kara replied, forcing herself to speak despite the lump in her throat as she imagined Debbie having this conversation with Frankie. "I know it's hard to see right now, Kat, but your Dad did what he needed to do so that you wouldn't have to grow up in a world like that. A broken world run by tyrants. I hope that I am never in a position like we were yesterday ever again, but if I were, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing all over again, despite the risk."

"I miss him so much," Kat whispered, her voice breaking.

Kara stretched an arm around Kat's shaking shoulders and pulled the girl against her. "I know. I do too."

"I wouldn't mind living with you, Kara. Frankie's pretty cute and I can keep you company when Danny ships out," Kat said several minutes later, wiping a fresh round of tears from her face. "Dad always said that you were a mean operator. That you had to be to keep Danny in line. I bet you know some cool stuff."

"I'm sure we can find ways to stay busy," Kara replied, smiling. "You can show me how to make those banana crepes."

Tears shimmered in Kat's eyes, and Kara thought that the girl was going to break down again, but then a ghost of a smile crossed Kat's face. "Hey, did I ever tell you about that time Miller walked in on me in the shower thinking that it was Dad? I didn't know a person could turn that red. Bet you $5 bucks that he'll hyperventilate if you tell him that I decided to live with him and Ray."

Kara watched as Danny swallowed, fighting to keep the tears at bay, knowing that he was thinking the same thing that she was.

 _For an instant, it was just like talking to Tex._

"You're on."


End file.
